Kagome's neverending nightmare
by CamCam-chan
Summary: Kagome's life is horrible. Her father died, so did her grandfather, her mother is mentally ill, and her brothers sick. Her life seemed like it would never get better until one day she met a boy named Inuyasha
1. Default Chapter

HI my name is Cammy this is my second fic so enjoy. Oh yeah I don't own Inu-Yasha. Which is a big duh.  
  
Kagome sat there waiting till the bell would ring finally after waiting for eternity it rang. Kagome got up slowly and grabbed her pack from her desk. Her so called friends gossiping about her again. She walked home always. Kagome opened the door to her home. She didn't even bother about saying hello.  
  
She went upstairs to her room and lay on her bed thinking. Finally she fell a sleep. She woke up at 6:00pm and decided to make dinner for her and Souta. She went down stairs. Stopped in the living room to say hi to her mother.  
  
"So Kagome how was school?" Mrs. H asked the chair sitting in front of her.  
  
Kagome's mother was mentally ill. When she was 8 and Souta was 2 their parents went out to celebrate their anniversary. They were hit from the front; it smacked the driver's side killing her father instantly. Her mother had only 1 broken leg. She was going in and out of reality when she learned he was dead. So her grandfather was taking care of the family.  
  
He died two years ago. Then her mom finally snapped. She didn't talk to Kagome just the chair she claimed was Kagome. Souta had been really ill lately. When Kagome thought about it ,it seemed like a nightmare that she wished she'd wake up from.  
  
She started to cook the TV Dinners that were in the freezer. She brought Souta's dinner to his room. She then set up the table next to Souta's bedside.  
  
"Hey, sis how's mom doing?" Kagome smiled he was so sick but still so cheerful. " Moms talking to the chair again" Kagome said with a sigh. Souta still smiled "don't you mean you" Souta giggled. 'How does he do it? So happy all the time?' Kagome thought to herself with a defeated sigh.  
  
Kagome later walked out of Souta's room with the trays from the TV dinner's. She walked down stairs and threw the garbage away. Then she headed to bed.  
  
(Yep not much goes in her life yet wait for a bit. Okay?)  
  
~Next morning~  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Ugh" was Kagome's reply to the alarm clock as she pulled her self out of bed for school. On her way she tripped over some of her clothes from yesterday and fell into the wall hitting her head but not that bad just enough to tell you it's was starting as a bad day. She went to her bathroom to take a shower but the water wouldn't warm up so she sat there for twenty minutes waiting but finely decided to just take a cold one. "iiiiiiiiEeeeee!" was her screech as she jumped out of the shower. Through the door she heard Souta giggle. "Cold?" he asked mockingly. She glared at the door for a few seconds then bit her tongue and jumped into the shower.  
  
After she got done with the shower she was wide-awake. Which was a good thing for school. Kagome got dressed simply in some dark blue jeans and a pink tank top with a tiny white jacket over her tank top. Hair combed out nicely nothing super. Then she packed her school stuff into her school pack put it on then went out the door.  
  
'Why? Does my life have to be like this? Stupid reality. I wonder if mother is happy not knowing what's going on in the real world only in her little made up world she made and trapped her self in.' Kagome thought bitterly. "Hi!" someone shouted out Kagome as she was walking getting a jump from her. After she jumped she spun around to fast making everything Fuzzy then she tripped over her self-falling backwards. "Oh man are you ok? I'm really sorry but do you know where Ryuu high is I just moved here and am kinda lost?" said the stranger helping Kagome up. "Yes I know where Ryuu high is" Kagome said. "Well anyway my name is Kagome. Do you want to walk with me there so you don't get lost with my directions?" "Sure oh and my name is Inuyasha." Obviously Inuyasha said. So they walked to their school together talking about anything they could think of that had no meaning. They instantly became friends. (yes Inu will be OOC)  
  
~Outside Ryuu high~  
  
"Oh! Before I forget can I see your classes list?" Kagome asked in a very cheery mood. "Okay" Inuyasha said as he handed her his classes list. "Yay!" Kagome squealed in delight. "We have every class together except one!" (I know sorta cheesy. Yeah and I know kinda is not a word, but I use it all the time so : P yeah.)  
  
A/N  
  
well I'm going to end it here. Sorry. Oh and please review. Oh yeah I have another story it's called shippo's secret. It's my first fic so please read and review on that one2. ~Cammy~ 


	2. Best Friends and A Kiss

A/N  
  
Well I was gonna wait till I got ten reviews but I decided to just make the second chapter anyways. Oh and some words I use are not words. Like sorta, kinda, gonna, and funner. I think it sounds stupid to say more fun. Yeah well onto the story I guess you could call it that or crap that popped in my head and then I wrote it down. Same thing.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Best friends and a kiss  
  
Kagome and InuYasha were quick friends. They did everything together it seemed. Kagome was actually happy! Things were picking up it seemed for Kagome.  
  
"Same spot?" Inu asked Kagome as he was walking her to her next class. The only class they didn't have together. They were gonna work on their new assignment together after school in the spot they all always met at.  
  
"Of course." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Bye" he said with a frown as Kagome walked into her classroom.  
  
"Bye" she said a she sat down at her desk.  
  
InuYasha turned away and started heading to his next class. He hated being away from Kagome. It made him feel alone and in the dark, because Kagome was his light. He hated his next class anyway. Everyone in the class it seemed was trying to make him hang out with them and tell him how bad Kagome is for his image. He took a seat that had nobody sitting around it. Well there wasn't anybody until he sat down. He was instantly swarmed with a huge pack of girls asking him for his phone number or just asking him out.  
  
"Go away!" he yelled. It was quiet for second until all the girls started up again. Ignoring them the best he could and waited for the school bell to ring and single class has started. Bring! (Class bell)(OMG that was really lame oh well what else can I do for the bell?)  
  
InuYasha sat there utterly bored as the teacher rambled on about something he never heard of nor cared about. He switched his thoughts to a topic that was more interesting. Kagome. Yeah Kagome. He sat there daydreaming for the rest of class.  
  
End of school  
  
"Finally! That last bell seems like it lasts for ever!" Kagome said through a huge smile and some giggles.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I was sooooo bored" InuYasha said while just plain happy to be with Kagome.  
  
"And why is that class sooooo boring?" She said mimicking his voice at the end.  
  
"Cause you weren't there." He said waiting to see her reaction. To him it was perfect. She threw her arms around him in a big hug still giggling.  
  
She let him go and skipped away to their spot. He stood there dazed until he heard her talking to him. "Inu Yasha get your mind out of the gutter and while your at it hurry up!" he shook his head a little to clear his mind then he chased after her.  
  
They finally made it their spot after a little jogging of course. It was a beautiful Sakura blossom tree fully bloomed and everything it was perfect for climbing if you were good at it that is because if you weren't you wouldn't make it that far. They were very good at climbing this tree and always sat at the top branch. Which was just big enough for the both of them. They sat there and talked for hours it seemed like.  
  
"It's getting dark and I still have to fix Souta some dinner," Kagome said while starting to climb down the tree. "But I'll give you the honor of walking me their."  
  
"Oh yay I feel so honored!" He said with fake cheer. He was happy though just felt like being a jerk. He jumped down from his position passing Kagome on his way down.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled in a panicked tone thinking he had fallen. She in shock that her grip loosened on the tree and she fell off as well. "ahhhh I'm going to dieeeee!" she had her eyes closed tight together as if she was in pain already. All of a sudden she landed on something surprisingly soft. She slowly opened her eyes to see Inu Yasha's smiling face.  
  
"That was one of the funniest thing I ever saw" Inu Yasha said while laughing his head off. "You should have seen your face!"  
  
Kagome just giggle and blushed. After that they stood there in an awkward silence until Inu Yasha remembered he was holding her and stood her back on her feet.  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't stand the silence so he thought of something to say. "O yeah, I just remembered I was walking you home! Well let's not keep Souta waiting." ' Man that was lame and now I sound like a baka. Well the silence was broke yay for me!' thought Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yeah, Souta's probably hungry. How could I have forgotten so quick!" Kagome muttered as she started walking in the direction of her house and Inu Yasha just followed next to her.  
  
They were in a happy silence most of the way. When they arrived at the shrine steps they talked about their homework assignment that they had to work on. They agreed they would work on it tomorrow. Then it was time to say good-bye.  
  
"Bye Kagome I'll see you tomorrow" Inu Yasha said and then kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Ummm, yeah, tomorrow then." Kagome said in a happy tone blushing furiously. She then turned and jogged up her stairs, which seem like it took forever.  
  
Inu Yasha turned and started heading home. He shot across the street and almost got hit by a speeding ambulance. He turned to see where it was heading and saw it was heading towards Kagome's house so he decided to walk and see if it really was going to her house.  
  
Kagome was almost to her doors when two people dressed in white and red rushed pass her with a stretcher.  
  
A/N well that's it for the second chapter! I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm grounded off the Internet for two weeks so I have tons of time to type a couple chapters. 


	3. A death, Some tears, and A offer

Chapter three  
  
A death, some tears, and a offer  
  
Kagome then panicked. She tried to run in her house but the police that had just arrived held her back. The nurses came back out of the house with Souta on the stretcher with a white sheet covering his whole small frame. She knew that, that meant he was dead but she couldn't believe it.  
  
"You must be Miss Kagome is that correct?"  
  
"Hai, I am"  
  
"We got a call a little bit ago from your little brother. He said that his chest hurt and he kept coughing up blood. He said that he was scared and wanted us to come help. It is apparent that we were to late. He has passed and is a better place. We do not know the cause at the moment."  
  
Kagome just stared at the cop blankly. 'This couldn't be happening! Not to her! Her life was perfect now that Inu Yasha was around. She was happy now actually happy! She just got her first kiss and everything and now her world is crashing as soon as she's happy this just can't be happening!' thought Kagome. (Hey, it sounds like my life! Lol, wait that's not a good thing! Eep!)  
  
Kagome looked around the cop to see her mom being pulled out of the house by two man nurses.(?) Her mom was yelling and screaming her head off that they couldn't take her children away form her as they tried to separate her from the chair and the toaster. Kagome smiled at this. It wasn't that her mom looked really pathetic it was that she cared so much that she wouldn't let go of the chair and toaster. Sure it wasn't them but it was nice she cared. Kagome stared at her mom. Mrs. H's eyes were clouded like they normally were when she wasn't in the real world. Then her eyes cleared and she looked at Kagome and voiced the words "I'm sorry" and let her self be put in the ambulance.  
  
"Kagome I hate to break it to you but you will be going to a home for children. Your brother will be at the hospital for a while for different autopsy's and stuff like that to find the cause of his death. Your mom will be in a mental institution. We shall drive you now get in the car."  
  
Kagome snapped. 'He wasn't gonna make her get in that car! Never! No way was she leaving' "no" she said firmly. Not moving a inch. The cop got an annoyed expression on his face and grabbed her arm yanking her towards the car. She ripped her arm out of his grip and ran the other way as fast as she could.  
  
She didn't take the stairs but ran down the hill kinda thing. (y'all know what I'm talking about right? Her house is kinda on a hill thing.) she tripped and rolled only getting her to the ground faster. She stood up and ran as fast as she could through the forest on the way to school.  
  
She ran right through the forest and into a park with the tree Inu Yasha and her always sit in. she sat in the highest branch where she was most hidden.  
  
Mean While  
  
Inu Yasha ran up the steps. "What's going on?" he yelled. The police glared at him. Inu Yasha glared back. "Okay, if you won't tell me what's going on then at least tell me where Kagome is."  
  
"She ran that way" he said in a harsh tone. Inu Yasha ran in that direction also.  
  
Kagome was still in the tree around twelve o'clock in the morning. Shivering and still crying. She looked down when she heard a noise. Half expecting it to be the cops she looked down and saw Inu Yasha climbing the tree.  
  
"I knew you'd be here!" he said with great happiness.  
  
"What took you so long then?" she asked  
  
"The cops were swarming this place! Since you ran away from them I was guessing you didn't want them to find you."  
  
"Thanks" she mumbled.  
  
"If you want you can come and stay with me but you won't be able to see anyone around here again. Is that okay with you?" Inu Yasha offered.  
  
"Hai" Kagome said and then passed out form the stress. Inu Yasha of course caught her. He held her like he did earlier that day when she fell out of the tree and started for his house.  
  
A/N sorry the chapter and the second one was a little short and rushed sorry ya'll! 


End file.
